Hogwarts - Year 3033
by ChaosBoy666
Summary: More that a thousand years after Voldemorts defeat, the wizarding world still exist and Hogwarts still stands. The story follows a boy called Nicko, a young wizard who will discover power, romance and a destiny that will decide the fate of the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts - Year 3033**

_It has been more than a thousand years when Voldemort was defeated. The world has flourished well after time with the wizarding community still keeping itself a secret from the normal world. The legend of Harry potter had faded into history many years ago, with everyone forgetting the great battle at Hogwarts. This year at Hogwarts, another group of students will be starting their first year at the historic school, and within that group is a young boy by the name of Nicko Gates. A boy whose future will be decided that very year. A boy who will become a legend, or a nightmare. _

Nicko stood awkwardly in Kings Cross Station looking for Platform 9 3/4. He looked at the ticket and shook his head. If he hadn't been to Diagon Ally already he would have given up already, believing it was all some kind of sick trick. Nicko sat on a bench and sighed in disbelief. Why hadn't the weird person in robes who told him he was a wizard told him how to get onto the platform? It was then he noticed a young girl about his age running towards a solid brick wall. Nicko was about to yell to the girl but his voice caught in his thought when he saw her pass through. After staring at the wall for several seconds in disbelief, he smiled to himself. He then got up and followed the girl through the wall. After a while, he got over his shock of seeing a whole platform with a huge red train with multiple carriages. When he loaded his trunk into the train he boarded and started to look for a place to sit down. As he was searching, he noticed a lot of people were wearing normal clothes beneath long black cloaks. _I should get into one of those cloaks soon myself. _Nicko thought to himself. When he finally found an empty compartment, he entered and sat down. When he did so, his tiny pet cat Neo, crawled from the inside of his coat pocket and lounged on his lap. Nicko had fallen in love with the tiny cat when he was searching for his pet in Diagon Ally. After several minutes of scratching Neo behind his ears he heard a small but confident voice from the compartment door.

"Is that a cat"? He heard it ask. Nicko looked towards the compartment door and saw the girl he saw running through the wall earlier. She was cute, with deep red hair and green eyes.

"Yeah he is. Tiny thing though isn't he"? Nicko asked the girl. The girl, seeing this as an invitation, came into the compartment and sat opposite Nicko.

"What is it's name"? She asked, leaning over to scratch Neo as well.

"Neo". Nicko Mumbled. The girl smiled.

"My name is Jasmine by the way." The girl said.

"Mines Nicko." Nicko replied. Just at that moment, the trains whistle blew, and the train began to move. As Nicko got to know Jasmine, the time flew by almost as fast as the train was going.

When the train finally stopped, Nicko had learned that Jasmine was a half blood, but her father kept him being a wizard a secret until she had gotten the letter from Hogwarts. Jasmine had taken it pretty well, but her mother had left, feeling betrayed. Nicko however lived at an orphanage his entire life, so he was even more shocked when he got the letter. The very next day, a person dressed in strange clothes came to explain everything to him. Nicko ad Jasmine had decided to become friends, so they could help each other out during the year. The boat ride was terrifying for Nicko because he had a fear of water. Jasmine laughed at this but held on his hand for his benefit. Nicko was so busy trying to stay on the boat, he didn't notice the huge castle they were heading to. Jasmine did though, and she tried to get Nickos attention with no luck. She gave up with a sigh and watched the castle in awe. When they reached the boat house Nicko scrambled out of the boat before he would hurl. Several people laughed but none did as much as a boy with red hair and freckles. When Nicko tried to stare the boy down, he just laughed even harder. When Nicko finally felt better, he stood up and followed Jasmine up the many stairs leading to the castle up a very steep hill.

"They sure make the travel hard." Nicko muttered. Jasmine laughed.

"I guess they want to see if each new student is worthy of joining." She replied.

"Well I guess I'm not worthy then." Nicko mumbled as he slumped over the railing.

"Can't they have escalators or an elevator or something"? He complained. Jasmine just shook her head in disbelief.

"Come on lazy boy." She said as she grabbed his arm. Nicko groaned but let Jasmine lead him up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the top of the stairs, Nicko and Jasmine were both panting. Many of the other first years were as well. After they regained their breath, they started to head for the huge double doors leading into the castle. A tall man wearing blue robes stood in front of the doors with his arms crossed. When all the first years were assembled in front of him he then spoke.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts school of withcraft and wizardry. I am Professor Tetrax, head of Ravenclaw House. In a few moments, when all the years above are seated i will escort you into the great hall to be sorted into your Houses. The houses are , Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I understand most of you would have already chosen what house they want to be in, but let me tell you now. It is not a choice" ! Professor Tetrax spat. He then spun on his heel and the doors opened to let him in. Nicko glanced at jasmine and gave a reassuring smile. Nicko then started to follow the professor.

They was alot of talking within the great hall, most of it was people complaining that the food was taking too long. Becaus eof the new rule set a few hundred years ago, the first year of students had to now be fourteen, because of the dangerous level of the teachings. Now people also attended a college after they finished Hogwarts. So nearly everyone in the grat hall was almost seventeen. When everyone was standing infront of the pedastel in frontof the great hall everyone quited down. A tall man who couldn't be out of his fourties stood up to the pedestal and produced an extremly old hat out of thin air. Nicko shuddered at the thought of putting it on his head. The tall man cleared his throught, then spoke.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts. I am the Headmaster, Professor Brizon. Now I understand most of you know what this hat is, but for those who do not, let me tell you. This hat will scan your mind, determining which house that you belong in. There is no arguing the hats judgement so do not even try." The man spoke in a very loud and imposing voice. Name after name was called to wear the hat on their heads and about five seconds afterwards the hat called out the name of a house. When it was Nickos turn, eight Gryffindors were chosen, six Huffelpuffs, eight Slytherins and five Ravenclaws. Nicko walked towards the pedestal, knowing full well that every pair of eyes in the hall were on him. When he turned around to face the crowed his fear was answered. He felt professor Brizon place the hat on his head and instantly he heard a voice flowing through his mind.

_"Hmmm, interesting, VERY interesting. You have a strong will, worthy of a place of Gryffindor, a cunning attitude, good for the ranks of Slytherin, very intelligent, Ravenclaws finest trademark, and a good heart, trustworthy of Hufflepuff. But, i beleive you will do best in..." _

"Ravenclaw"! The hat yelled aloud. The people at the Ravenclaw table cheered and thumped the desk in approval. Nicko felt the hat lift off his head and he walked towards the Ravenclaw table. When he sat down he turned back to watch the rest of the sorting. When Jasmine was called to the pedestal he felt a turn in his stomach. He was hoping with all of his might, that she will be placed in Ravenclaw. Jasmine looked scared as the hat was placed on her head. Five seconds later the hat shouted.

"Ravenclaw"! Jasmine smiled in releif and ran to the table to sit next to Nicko, who was also smiling. When the sorting was finished, the Headmaster clapped his hands and food appeare don the table. Nicko and Jasmine dug in, witha feroicious appetite.


End file.
